1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a user to change and view a 2D (2-dimensional) image and/or a stereoscopic image on a display unit by changing a view angle without manipulation of an input unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Specifically, as an image display device tends to adopt a display for viewing a 2D image and/or a 3D (3-dimensional) image (or a stereoscopic image), it is expected that a mobile terminal will adopt a 2D image and/or a 3D image display to cope with such a tendency.
However, since a single 2D image and/or a single 3D image is displayed on a display of a mobile terminal according to a related art, if a user attempts to view another 2D image and/or another 3D image, the user may have to change a screen by manipulating a separate input unit. For instance, if a user attempts to watch a sports game in the course of watching a movie on a display of a mobile terminal, the user ends a movie play application by manipulating an input unit and then activates a sports broadcast application by manipulating the input unit. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to manipulate the input unit multiple times.